LOST
by Rin Miharu-Uzu
Summary: "Kau tau apa yang paling berharga didunia ini teme? tanya Naruto Sasuke tidak menjawab. #Saya Author baru disini.Mohon dukungannya


**Title:** Lost

**Series:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:** T

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, OOC

**Genre:**_Romance, Angst._

**Type:** _Oneshot_

" **Jika ada kesamaan itu hanyalah ketidaksengajaan dan mohon dimaafkan"**

**Summary:**"Kau tau apa yang paling berharga didunia ini teme?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Kalau menurutku, itu adalah waktu karena kita gak akan pernah bisa mengulang sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Banyak orang yang menyia-nyiakan waktunya namun banyak pula yang menginginkan waktu itu untuk terus bertahan hidup. Jadi, jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan waktu karna suatu saat pasti kita akan menyesal."

**Lost**

Angin berhembus kencang melewati permukaan aliran sungai dan deretan pohon, membuat udara sore itu semakin terasa dingin. Suasanapun terlihat sunyi ditengah langit yang semakin menggelap.

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih bak porselin yang merenung tepat dipagar besi pembatas antara sungai dan daratan yang tertutup dengan beton. Pemuda tersebut bernama Sasuke. Dia nampak begitu asik melamun sampai seorang pemuda tan berambut pirang tengah mendekatinya.

"Sedang apa dia disana?" batin Naruto. Dahinya berkerut melihat ada seorang pemuda tampak berdiri diatas pagar jembatan seperti ingin bunuh diri

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung berlari ke atas jembatan dan meraih lengan Sasuke itu sebelum terjun kebawah.

"Hei Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin bunuh diri?" teriak Naruto

Sasuke tidak menjawab, justru kembali beranjak mendekati pembatas sekali Ia ingin terjun kembali.

"Hey!" Naruto menarik lenganSasuke dengan cepat. "Apa kau sudah gila? Dasar bodoh"

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak bodoh. Dasar dobe" Ucap Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar frustasi, membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat.

Kini langit sudah benar-benar gelap, lampu disepanjang pinggir sungai sudah dinyalakan. Dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang pemuda tengah duduk terdiam dipinggir sungai.

Setelah Naruto berusaha menghalangi Sasuke bunuh diri, akhirnya Sasuke pun tidak jadi bunuh diri.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri

"Sasuke Uchiha." Jawabnya. "Tidak seharusnya kau mencegahku. Aku sudah tidak pantas untuk hidup." Lanjutnya.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Sudah berkali-kali kubilang. Bunuh diri bukanlah jalan keluar." Ucap Naruto dengan tenang." Dasar teme."

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia menatap Naruto dengan lekat. Oniks bertemu sapphire.

"Kau tau apa yang paling berharga didunia ini teme?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Kalau menurutku, itu adalah waktu karena kita gak akan pernah bisa mengulang sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Banyak orang yang menyia-nyiakan waktunya namun banyak pula yang menginginkan waktu itu untuk terus bertahan hidup. Jadi, jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan waktu karna suatu saat pasti kita akan menyesal."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto lalu menerawang jauh. "Justru itu yang kutakutkan." Batin Sasuke

Dipinggir Jalan….

Terlihat dua orang pemuda berjalan santai melintasi jalan. Naruto membawa arum manis.

"Nee teme. Rasanya enak lho. Kau gak mau nyoba?" tawar Naruto

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Dobe. Apa kau gak bosan daritadi keliling trus, bagaimana kalau ke tempat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Ehmm," Naruto berfikir sejenak. "Ide bagus."

Sikap manis Naruto rupanya membuat keinginan Sasuke untuk mengakhiri hidupnya beberapa waktu lalu. Kalimat yang pernah Naruto katakan mampu membuat Sasuke akan menghargai hidupnya sekarang ini.

"Teme, apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto ketika mereka tiba ditempat tujuan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kameranya . "Dasar dobe, aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa gambar dari tempat ini." "Hah? Kamu kan bisa kembali kesini kapanpun kamu mau."

Tawa Sasuke meledak. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Naruto.

klikkk!

Kini wajah mereka terpampang jelas disebuah foto yang tercetak otomatis dari kamera Sasuke.

"Temeeeee! Kau kembali mengambil fotoku tanpa ijin." Protes Naruto cemberut .

Sasuke tersenyum kembali.

"Temee..besok sore kita ketemu disini lagi ya." Ujar Naruto

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat

Sore hari…..

. Dengan perasaan cemas, Naruto menunggu Sasuke dipinggir sungai tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Berkali-kali Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitar seandainya Sasuke datang tiba dari arah yang berlawanan.

Satu jam… dua jam…

Matahari menghilang. Naruto pun mulai gelisah. Pikiranya mulai melayang entah kemana. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menghubungi Naruto yang tak kunjung datang.

Tiga jam… empat jam…

Malam semakin larut. Udara semakin lama semakin dingin. Sesekali ia mengusap lengannya untuk menahan dingin. Badannya terasa membeku terduduk kaku di pinggir sungai malam-malam seperti ini.

"Dia pasti datang, dia pasti akan datang sebentar lagi." Ucap Naruto berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Tapi kenyataannya, Sasuke tak kunjung datang.

Nampak seorang pemuda mendekati Naruto. Naruto menoleh. Dia mengamati pemuda itu. Nampak begitu familiar baginya namun ada yang berbeda. Berulang kali Naruto mengejapkan matanya, tapi yang ia lihat tetap Itu Sasuke? Tidak mungkin. Batin Naruto. Naruto selalu menunggunya setiap sore disini selama dua bulan ini. Perlahan pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Naruto dan mulai memanggil namanya.

"Apa kau yang bernama Naruto?"

Naruto terkejut mendengar Pemuda itu mengenalinya.

"Kenalkan, aku Itachi Uchiha, kakak kandung Sasuke. Maaf jika semua ini membuatmu bingung. Tapi aku akan menjelaskannya."

Itachi mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dari saku celananya. Semua foto itu adalah foto yang diambil Sasuke dua bulan lalu.

"Ini?"

"Sasuke mengidap penyakit kanker otak beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Deg! Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari foto kearah Itachi

. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Penyakit itu menyerang otaknya dan telah merengut nyawanya sebulan yang lalu."

Lutut Naruto tiba-tiba melemas. Tubuhnya hampir jatuh. Dadanya terasa sakit begitu mengengar berita Sasuke.

"Begitu mengetahui kalau Dia mengidap penyakit ini, dia sempat mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Tapi untung ada kau." Lanjut Itachi.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku baru memberitahumu sekarang. Semenjak Sasuke mengenalmu dia banyak sekali menuliskan namamu dan menempelkan fotomu di dinding kamarnya. Sampai suatu ketika dia harus dirawat dirumah sakit." Itachi diam sebentar."Dia selalu memanggil namamu."

Dada Naruto terasa sangat sakit. Namun dia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Sasuke, Aishiteru.. Semoga kita akan bertemu dialam sana." Batin Naruto

**END**

Maaf klo fict Haru jelek. Maklum masih pemula

Haru ucapin terima kasih karena udah baca fict Haru

Kritik & sarannya Haru tunggu :)

Arigatou ^^


End file.
